


Welcome Home

by campsuga



Series: Slices of Blissful Daisuga Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Daichi and Suga have been together since their second year in high school. Fast forward to the spring of their first year in college, two two move in to their very first apartment in the big city of Tokyo.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Slices of Blissful Daisuga Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is going to be like small little episodes, little slices into the lives of perpetually sweet, fluffy and domestic Suga and Daichi with maybe a flashback here and there, and/or maybe smut here and there. I can imagine that there will be very little angst. Those are for other fics, lel. Separate (although very similar) to my other title, It Takes a While. This AU is completely different but just as tooth-achingly fluffy. 
> 
> This particular one is just fluff though. No smut here.

Sugawara Koushi unceremoniously dropped his duffel bag and backpack unto the semi-furnished 4th floor apartment he will now be sharing with his best friend and lover, Sawamura Daichi. Suga, as he is most usually called by friends and family, collapsed to follow his baggage to the floor. In addition to the two bags, he looked at the large suitcase that he managed to wrangle up four flights of stairs. His heart felt like escaping through his esophagus. His breathing burned and there was absolutely no amount of deep breaths that could satisfy his need for oxygen.

“Suga, could you at least let me move in with you,” Daichi, everybody calls him Daichi, complained as he kicked Suga’s wheeled luggage from out of the doorway, dragging his own set of bags along with him.

Suga was still struggling to slow down his breathing, “Well… if they… chose… a completely different day… to fix the elevator… I would be - aaaaaahhhh - much more coherent… and at least somewhat functioning.” He finished his sentence with one long winded breath.

Daichi was also winded but not as much as the collapsed mess on the floor. He smiled and joined his boyfriend along with their bags, the two of them catching their breaths while they use Suga’s duffel bag as a pillow.

The entire apartment was empty except for a beat up but still decent 3-seater sofa with a chaise lounge on one end. They were now also proud owners of a two-burner gas stove with an oven – rare even for most apartments, a fairly large refrigerator, a wooden queen-sized bed frame and what looks like an ancient washing machine that used to wash the togas of Roman emperors. The items altogether were very sad to look at but as broke college students in their very first apartment, they couldn’t be happier with their new acquisitions. To add to their collection of household appliances, they also have the electric kettle that Suga swiped from his own home. He was a big tea drinker and he knows that Daichi will need his coffee in the morning so before anything else is bought or brought in, something that heats up water was priority number one.

Suga and Daichi just moved into their first apartment in college. This was their first step into the future they were planning together. It was a future they practically started thinking about the minute their relationship started during the second year of high school. Back in high school, their relationship consisted of exams and classes and volleyball and weekends. It was easy to handle, and the worries were always temporary.

By the time they were third years nearing graduation, the couple from Miyagi found themselves accepted to different universities in Tokyo. Suga was accepted in a dentistry program at a medical university while Daichi got into a business administration program under a sports scholarship into a university half an hour away from Suga's. 

Because Daichi had the additional burden of training for the volleyball team, they decided to get an apartment closer to Daichi's school. It was a cozy one-bedroom unit, which Sugawara had to defend to his parents that he and his best friend were trying to save rent money by sharing a room – and a bed but he decided to leave that part out. Despite being together during their sophomore year, their relationship was kept a secret from both of their families. The time isn’t right, they both argued. That’s a problem for another time.

The apartment was on the fourth floor of a five-story building and a corner unit. The front door opened to a relatively spacious living room on the left and a kitchen with an island that has three barstools that serves as their dining area. Beyond that was a hall that has their bedroom door on the left with the bathroom, toilet, closet and washing machine on the other side of the apartment. They also have a small balcony to the back of their apartment, one that opens from their bedroom. It’s barely any space, just a place to hang out the laundry, is all.

“Can we relocate to the couch? The floor is doing a number on my back.” Daichi finally said, after several minutes since sprawling out on the floor.

“Not until that couch gets a good scrubbing or like a bed sheet – a couch sheet? – something on top of it. I’m NOT going to lay down on that without protection!”

“I don’t care, Kou. Right now, I’m tired from the early train ride and lugging all of this around. You’re going to have to deal with disposing of my hot but dead body before I’ll be doing anything beyond lying down.”

“Hot, eh?” Suga laid on top of Daichi and captured his lips for a quick kiss. Daichi, gently cradled Suga’s head with one hand, a habit formed after being together for so long.

“I can’t breathe, Babe.” Suga rolled unto Daichi’s side, he wedged himself between Daichi’s arm and chest.

Suga took a deep breath, taking in the events of the day and everything that led up to that day. It was the start of their new lives together. No more sneaking around each other’s houses. No more counting down days when the other’s parents wouldn’t be home for the night. No more keeping kisses and hugs within the confines of their rooms or locked locker rooms.

This was the big city and even if they still wouldn’t be completely affectionate out in public, they wouldn’t have to worry about entering a supermarket and buying groceries for the two of them. If they were on a train or bus, they could indulge in being just a little bit closer to each other. And sometimes, they could even just hold hands out in public.

Tears came to Suga as the prospects of their future together came crashing down at the same time. A couple of sobs escaped him, prompting a very worried boyfriend, “Hey, Kou, what’s up?”

He felt Daichi’s hand caress his face, another habit he’s thankful for, and he nuzzled his face on the calloused hand. “I’m OK, Babe. It’s just- we’re here, you know?”

Daichi knew exactly what it is Suga meant, he’s been a total sap about it for weeks leading up to their big move. He laid a kiss on Suga’s forehead, “Why don’t we have our first mini meal in our _home_?” He knew that Suga was going to eat up the sentiment and wasn’t surprised when he heard Suga start to breathe erratically. He took a look at his former setter’s face and saw tears on the verge of falling.

“No fair, Daichi! You’re teasing!”

“I am.” He laid another kiss, this time on the side of Suga’s quivering mouth, “But why don’t you set up the coffee and tea and I’ll run downstairs to get us some food from the corner store?”

“I have a kettle, coffee and teabags but I don’t have any mugs on me.”

“I brought the mugs the team gave us as graduation presents.”

“Omigod, Daichi, you did NOT,” Suga exclaimed feigning exasperation but still looking amused.

“It’s in my suitcase, #1 Mom,” Daichi teased.

Suga grumbles but started to get up and helped up Daichi as well, “As long as you get me a custard bun AND a red bean bun, we’re even, #1 Dad.”

Daichi wrapped both arms protectively around Suga’s waist and guided his eyes towards his own. “I’ll get you all the buns in the world, Babe. I love you.”

“Sap!” Suga slapped Daichi’s arm and pushed him out the door to search for food.

Suga looked around their stuff, two suitcases, two duffel bags and two backpacks containing almost all of their possessions from clothes to electronics to mementos from home and their volleyball club. Suga opened Daichi’s suitcase to look for the orange and black mugs that their kouhais got them on the day of their graduation. Suga laughed, remembering that Asahi owns one that said “#1 Uncle” and Kiyoko’s said “Our Only One.”

He continued to ruffle through his own belongings looking for the kettle, the coffee and the teabags and wondered why he didn’t pack all of those together so he wouldn’t be doing a scavenger hunt right now. Regardless, he managed to get everything going and just as he placed both cups on their kitchen island-slash-dining area, Daichi walked in with a plastic bag filled with pastries.

He has a smile on his face that’s half sweet and half mischievous, “I’m home, Suga.”

Suga has never managed to cry faster than he did than at that moment. Daichi was taking the opportunity to tease the ash blonde to his limits but despite the tears, snot and the ragged breathing, Suga was able to muffle out, “Welcome home, Daichi.”


End file.
